A Romantic Story about Minseok
by xiuput
Summary: Kecelakaan merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Jongdae. untuk bangkit Minseok harus berhubungan dengan Luhan, taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, memaksakan kehendak, dan obsesi terhadap dirinya. Minseok membutuhkan Luhan demi menyelamatkan Jongdae, sedangkan Luhan membutuhkan Minseok. XIUHAN GS (GENDER SWITCH) FOR XIUMIN Remake
1. Chapter 1

Judul : **A Romantic Story about Minseok**

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Cast

Kim Minseok/Xiumin (GS)

Luhan

Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Yixing (GS)

Yang lain menyusul

Cerita GS

Story don't Belong to Me

Remake dari Novel Santhy Agatha dengan Judul A Romantic Story about Serena

Ganti nama sesuai dengan pemeran utama

aku remake karena membayangkan mereka sebagai pemeran utama karena udah jarang FF untuk LuMin/XiuHan

 **CHAPTER 1**

Minseok menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat begitu mewah dan berkuasa itu seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Minseok tersenyum kecut,

 _Seperti akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja_ , desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Minseok menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana didalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari desainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan untuk ruangan ini. Temperaturnya diatur senyaman mungkin dan samar-samar tercium aroma cendana yang menenangkan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan, _ups!_ ,.. salah, semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalik meja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat dunia,

Lalu tatapannya itu, _tatapannya itu!_ Sangat mengerikan. Mata biru itu menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang begitu kental.

Minseok membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya, mempertahankan keheningan di antara mereka. Minseok mengangkat dagunya dan melemparkan tatapan " _well aku sudah disini, sekarang apalagi_?" kepada lelaki itu.

Si mata biru mengerutkan alis gusar melihat tingkah berani Minseok, mulutnya menipis,

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan kekacauan di proyek kali ini",

 _Akhirnya!_ Minseok menghembuskan napas setengah lega setengah panik mendengar kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan", sebenarnya Minseok tidak mau kedengaran begitu kurang ajar, tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki itu mau tak mau memunculkan sisi defensif dari dirinya.

" _Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu_?" , Lelaki itu tampak begitu murka mendengar jawaban Minseok,"Kau mengusir klien terpenting kita, dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, dan kau bilang itu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan ?"

Minseok membalas tatapan garang lelaki itu dengan tak kalah garang, "Orang yang anda bilang klien terpenting kita itu, merayu dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di tengah-tengah pameran tersebut, apakah menurut anda, saya, sebagai supervisor yang bertugas dilapangan hanya boleh diam saja dan tidak membelanya ?!"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari mata biru itu benar benar membuat Minseok sebal,

"Kau bekerja disini sebagai supervisor dan seorang supervisor bertugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien potensial, bukannya mengusirnya", jawab lelaki itu tenang.

"Jadi menurut anda saya harus melupakan moralitas hanya demi keuntungan perusahaan semata?!"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan dapat memberikan keuntungan, dalam hal apapun", si mata biru mengangkat bahu dengan bosan.

 _Cukup sudah!_ Minseok menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak bermoral, paling cepat nanti siang, anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri dari saya !",

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu hening, dan kalaupun si mata biru itu kaget dengan keputusan impulsif Minseok, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, dia hanya memandang Minseok dengan ekspresi menilai.

Suasana terasa makin hening, dan Minseok menunggu. Ketegangan terasa bagaikan senar yang ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus.

Lalu, sebuah senyum muncul disudut bibir lelaki itu, walaupun begitu, sinar matanya tampak begitu kejam.

"Tidak semudah itu nona Minseok, mungkin saya adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan berarti saya tidak mengetahui setiap detail terkecil pegawai di sini",

Lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya,

"Kau memiliki pinjaman yang belum selesai pada perusahaan ini senilai 40 juta, katakan sekarang nona Minseok, apakah kau bisa melunasi pinjaman itu dengan tunai sekarang juga? Kalau ya, saya akan dengan senang hati meluluskan permohonan pengunduran dirimu".

Wajah Minseok benar-benar pucat pasi, dalam kemarahannya tadi, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan mengenai pinjaman itu. Dan si mata biru tadi menanyai apakah dia bisa membayar pinjamannya secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Minseok mengernyit seolah kesakitan, Ya Tuhan , itu tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang dia sedang dalam kekalutan besar dan membutikan lebih banyak uang untuk..., cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran itu sebelum melayang lebih jauh,

Si mata biru mendengus menghina melihat kebekuan Minseok,

"Oke saya asumsikan kau tidak dapat membayar tunai pinjaman itu, meskipun saya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita lajang seperti anda bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, tapi toh itu bukan urusan saya",

Senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu langsung menghilang dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin,

"Jadi, selama kau masih berhutang pada perusahaan ini dan belum bisa menyelesaikan kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya mengira kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya sayalah, yang bisa memutuskan apakah kau layak dipertahankan atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah bekerja dan singkirkan moralitasmu yang munafik itu !"

Minseok menatap lelaki itu dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap,

"Hanya pinjaman itu yang menahan saya disini, dan jika saya berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu, saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini!, sekarang mohon ijin permisi, _saya akan kembali bekerja_!"

...

Luhan menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras di depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu mendesah sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, dengan letih dia bersandar di kursi sambil memejamkan mata,

Bukan salah gadis itu jika sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, _tidak_!, bukan cuma panas, kau sekarang _benar-benar terbakar man!_ ,

"Kim Minseok ",

Luhan menggumamkan nama itu bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya membuka penuh perhitungan,

 _Well, jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini, karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Minseok_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Luhan mengingat saat dia pertama kali melihat Minseok, biasanya dia tak pernah memperhatikan wanita, para wanitalah yang biasanya mengejar-ngejar dirinya, Meski suka berganti ganti wanita, Luhan dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dan tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun terlalu dekat, baginya wanita hanyalah tempat penyaluran gairahnya dan dia akan membayar itu dengan perhiasan mahal, pakaian mewah dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya, dan itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi dirinya dan wanita-wanita itu.

Tapi Minseok..., gadis itu sudah 2 tahun bekerja sebagai supervisor lapangan disini, dan Luhan bahkan tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya,

 _Yah tentu saja!_ Luhan mendengus,

Seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya dengan supervisor lapangan.

Dan entah nasib sial apa yang menghinggapinya ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Minseok, ketika itu dia sedang menjamu tamu penting dilokasi yang berdekatan dengan proyek pameran pemasaran yang sedang berlangsung, maka secara impulsif diputuskannya untuk pameran langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

Lalu gadis itu muncul.

Dengan tubuh mungil, pakaian kerja yang efisien dan make up sederhana, Minseok jelas-jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang selalu seksi dan spektakuler serta berasal dari kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Luhan bagaikan disadarkan ketika melihat Minseok, dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan disengat listrik,gairah langsung meletup dari ujung kepala sampai ke kakinya begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat kepalanya pening.

Kenyataan bahwa Minseok sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali tidak membantu,

Luhan menyadari ia mulai terobsesi pada Minseok, dimanapun ia berada, kapanpun ia ada, ia selalu mencari gadis mau seharipun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri melihat Minseok, hingga seolah-olah gadis itu merupakan eksistensi demi hal itu, sekarang ia mendapati dirinya mulai memanipulasi beberapa proyek yang sedapat mungkin melibatkan divisi Minseok semata-mata agar dia bisa sering melihat Minseok.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau mungkin alamiah. Luhan pernah membaca bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang memang dapat membuatmu sangat bergairah, entah karena hormon, aroma atau yang lainnya, mungkin Minseok salah satu diantaranya.

Ini hanyalah masalah nafsu, dan akan segera hilang begitu nafsu ini dipuaskan, gumam Luhan dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan dahi berkerut dipandanginya laporan pinjaman karyawan dimejanya.

Yah sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah, melihat besarnya pinjaman Minseok, kelihatannya gadis ini sangat konsumtif dan menyukai uang, dengan sedikit pengeluaran ekstra pasti akan sangat mudah menarik gadis itu ke ranjangnya, dan setelah dia terpuaskan, pasti akan lega sekali bisa terlepas dari obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

...

"Bagaimana kondisinya suster?",

Minseok baru saja sampai, di luar hujan deras sekali, dan air menetes-netes dari rambutnya.

Perawat itu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2 tahun dia mengenal Minseok. Dari Minseok masih gadis polos yang kebingungan, sampai akhirnya dia berubah menjadi gadis tegar yang penuh semangat dan mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab yang mungkin terlalu berat untuknya,

 _Kasihan sekali kau nak, gumamnya dalam hati,_

"Kondisinya baik Minseok, tekanan darahnya normal dan detak jantungnya stabil, itu bagus, dia begitu tenang seharian ini, dia tidak mengalami serangan, jadi tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan"

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?", mata Minseok melebar bahagia, "terimakasih suster Yixing ,kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu",

Minseok memasuki ruangan putih sederhana itu, dipandangnya ranjang yang menjadi pusat ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang, terbaring sosok yang lemah, tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin,

Minseok duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus, sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari lelaki itu, ya, cincin yang sama yang melingkar di jarinya, lelaki ini adalah Jongdae, tunangannya yang terbaring koma sejak lebih dua tahun yang lalu,

"Apa kabarmu sayang?", gumamnya penuh perasaan.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan terasa hening, hanya suara mesin mesin pemonitor detak jantung dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen yang terdengar,

Minseok mengecup cincin di jari lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu dimana hidupnya yang indah dan bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi,

Saat itu persiapan pernikahan mereka, Jongdae sudah cukup mapan dan sangat mencintai Minseok, dan Jongdae tidak mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu dibesarkan di panti asuhan lalu berjuang mandiri sehingga bisa menjadi pengacara handal yang cukup sukses,

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu", begitu ucapan syukur Jongdae dulu ketika Minseok menerima lamarannya. Minseok begitu bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya begitu mendukungnya, sebagai anak tunggal orang tuanya memang sedikit lebih protektif padanya dibandingkan orang tua lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketulusan hati Jongdae dan menerima Jongdae dengan tangan terbuka,

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi itu terjadilah, Minseok sedang melakukan pengepasan gaun pengantin, pernikahan mereka tinggal sebulan lagi. Ketika itu Jongdae menelpon, karena Minseok meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput orangtua Minseok di bandara, orang tua Minseok baru pulang dari tugas dinas ayah Minseok di Samarinda.

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas Minseok menjemput mereka, tetapi karena supir keluarga sedang cuti dan waktunya bersamaan dengan jadwal _fitting_ baju pengantin, Minseok meminta bantuan Jongdae . Jongdae tidak pernah merasakan punya orang tua, jadi dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Minseok, begitu pula sebaliknya, jadi, tugas sepele seperti menjemput orangtua di bandara terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya,

"Kami akan menuju ke tempat _fitting_ baju segera setelah sampai,lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama-sama, tapi ups! Kamu kan tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak, nanti baju pengantin itu tak akan cukup sebulan lagi"' candanya dengan riang

Minseok sempat merajuk tapi kemudian Jongdae bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi,

"Kau tahu,aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan orangtuamu,... _aku merindukan mereka_ "

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya,

"Aku janji,segera setelah kami dekat tempatmu, aku akan menelponmu, jadi kau bisa siap-siap di depan, _Bye_ calon pengantinku, _i love u_ ",

Itulah saat terakhir Jongdae menelponnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya, Dan telepon itulah awal dari rentetan bencana.

Yang menelponnya kemudian bukanlah Jongdae yang dicintainya, melainkan petugas rumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai Jongdae menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol, Ayahnya meninggal di tempat, Ibunya dalam kondisi kritis dan Jongdae sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras di kepalanya.

Minseok menjalani semuanya seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak bagai robot mengurusi pemakaman ayahnya sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibu dan tunangannya, tak ada waktu untuk menangis, dan kemudian keesokan harinya ibunya meninggal menyusul ayahnya, Minseok harus menanggung kepedihan memakamkan kedua orang tuanya dalam dua hari berturut-turut seorang diri, lalu malam itu, ketika dokter memutuskan bahwa Jongdae mengalami koma serta tidak diketahui kapan akan sadar, ketegaran Minseok runtuhlah sudah, semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi yang menerjangnya sudah tidak dapat ditanggungnya lagi, dia pingsan dan ketika sadar dia hanya bisa menangis,

Lalu Suster Yixing datang, seorang perawat setengah baya yang sangat keibuan. Suster itulah yang membantu Minseok agar tidak terpuruk, yang membuat Minseok sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Jongdae untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Dengan cepat Minseok bangkit, menyadari bahawa dia sendiri yang harus berjuang demi Jongdae, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Dan mengetahui bahwa biaya perawatan Jongdae tidak murah, Minseok segera bergerak cepat, dijualnya rumah keluarganya, dan dikumpulkannya semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu pindah ke tempat kost yang mungil memahami bahwa efisiensi sangatlah penting, lalu dia pindah pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih bagus,

"Berjuanglah untuk bertahan Jongdae, karena aku akan berjuang untukmu", tekad Minseok dalam hati waktu itu.

Namun sekarang hampir dua tahun lebih berlalu, seluruh aset yang dimiliki Minseok sudah habis, bahkan dia harus menanggung hutang ke perusahaan untuk menutup biaya perawatan Jongdae, dan tunangannya tercinta itu masih belum sadar juga,

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan bosku", Minseok memulai kebiasaannya, mengobrol satu arah dengan Jongdae, menceritakan kisah kehidupannya sehari-hari pada Jongdae, "Matanya biru dan dia sangat menyebalkan, dan kau tahu? Dia sama sekali tak menghargai moralitas, kau pasti akan bertengkar hebat dengannya karena sebagai pengacara kau sangat menjunjung tinggi moralitas",

Minseok terkekeh membayangkan hal itu, lalu direbahkannya kepalanya di ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Jongdae," aku merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku ditempat ramai dan aku tidak mengenali suaramu",

Diluar pintu, suster Yixing yang mendengar percakapan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Betapa tegarnya gadis itu, betapa hebatnya dia, selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan belum mendapat jawaban, tapi semangatnya sama sekali tidak pernah surut.

Selama hampir dua jam Minseok bercakap-cakap searah dengan Jongdae, lalu ketika Suster Yixing mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, Minseok bangkit dari duduknya, dikecupnya dahi Jongdae penuh kasih sayang,

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang dan tidur, besok aku akan kesini dan menengokmu lagi, aku mencintaimu Jongdae",

Minseok lalu menemui suster Ana yang masih menunggu di luar, suster itu menyerahkan kantong plastik pada Minseok,

"Ini mie goreng kesukaanmu, kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena hujan, pasti kau tak sempat makan malam"

"Terimakasih suster", Minseok memeluk wanita setengah baya yang selama dua tahun ini telah menjadi sandaran hatinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat nak, kau pasti kecapekan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri",

Minseok menarik napas letih tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum riang,

"Aku harus terus bekerja suster, apalagi sudah hampir tanggal lima",

Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin Minseok harus melunasi biaya perawatan Jongdae yang makin membengkak setiap bulannya,

Suster Yixing memandang Minseok dengan hati-hati,

"Kau tahu nak, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan, dokter memperbolehkan Jongdae dirawat dirumah...",

"Tidak!", Minseok memandang suster Ana dengan ngeri, "Jongdae kan sering mengalami serangan, aku tidak mau Jongdae kenapa-kenapa, disini adalah tempat Jongdae akan mengalami penanganan yang paling tepat, dan aku akan berjuang berapapun biayanya"

Suster Yixing memandang Minseok dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyadari betapa bisa keras kepalanya gadis itu jika dia sudah punya kemauan,

"Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah, jangan lupa dimakan mienya, dan ingat Minseok kalau kau kekurangan uang, aku punya simpanan uang yang...",

Minseok memeluk suster Yixing sekali lagi dengan penuh rasa sayang,

"Anda tahu suster, Bantuan suster sudah lebih dari cukup selama ini, saya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi saya harus berterimakasih"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**UP 2 Chapter karena Kuker,** **cuma ingin berbagi cerita ini**

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Minseok menunggu di halte bus dengan panik, hujan deras akan menyebabkan macet parah, dan sampai sekarang bis yang dia tunggu tak kunjung kelihatan. Sementara itu hujan turun makin deras hingga pemandangan di depannya makin kabur ,orang orang mulai menyingkir karena halte itu tak dapat lagi melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan, dan Minseok masih berdiri sambil mencengkeram payungnya erat-erat, menahan tiupan angin yang makin kencang. Matanya bergantian melirik jam tangannya dan ujung jalan dengan harap-harap cemas, dia pasti akan terlambat hari ini, pak Kris, manajer lapangannya yang galak itu pasti akan marah besar karena pagi ini dia dijadwalkan meeting pagi dengannya, lelaki itu sangat tepat waktu dan dia tidak suka menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mercedes hitam legam yang sangat mewah meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat didepan Minseok. Mulanya Minseok tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada ujung jalan, tetapi ketika pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka, Minseok hampir terlonjak karena kaget,

" _Masuklah_ ",

Mulanya Minseok ingin mendamprat siapapun pengemudi mobil itu yang dengan seenaknya mengira Minseok adalah wanita gampangan yang mudah dibawa, tetapi ketika Minseok merasa mengenali suara lelaki itu, dengan ragu ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pegemudi itu sesuai dengan dugaannya,

Mata biru yang tajam itu membalas tatapannya, yah kalo tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial, setidaknya dugaannya tidak salah,

"Ayo _masuk_ , kau akan basah kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu, kita kan searah", Luhan agak berteriak mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Minseok masih berdiri ragu-ragu, perjalanan ke kantor kan jauh dan lama, Minseok merasa enggan dan tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu sepanjang jalan, lagipula... Minseok melirik dengan cemas ke arah payungnya, payungnya basah kuyup dan menetes-netes dan interior mobil itu sepertinya sangat bagus, jika kena air...

"Masuk Minseok! Aku tak peduli dengan payung basah itu! Kau akan membuat kita berdua terlambat!, masuk, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu...",

Suara geram Luhanlah yang menyadarkan Minseok dari keraguannya, dengan cepat dia memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Luhan,

Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup, Luhan langsung menginjak gas menjalankan mobilnya, seolah takut Minseok berubah pikiran.

Luhan melirik sedikit pada Minseok yang memandang cemas pada payung yang meneteskan air di tangannya,

"Taruh saja di tempat dibelakang, pengurus mobilku akan membersihkannya, dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu",

Secara otomatis Minseok menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wadah plastik silinder ditengah jok belakang, mungkin tempat koran atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu kosong dan Minseok meletakkan payung itu disana, lebih baik daripada payungnya meneteskan air membasahi kursi kulit yang mewah atau karpet tebal mobil ini,

Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Minseok menyadari bahwa sudut mata Luhan melirik ke arahnya,

"Terimakasih", gumamnya demi menjaga kesopanan.

Luhan tersenyum miring,

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena akulah yang memberimu tumpangan", gumamnya tenang.

Minseok membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya mulutnya menutup lagi. Tidak disadarinya Napas Luhan yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya,

"Rumahmu di daerah sini ya?"

Suaran Luhan entah kenapa berubah jadi serak hingga Minseok otomatis menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus ke depan,

"Iya saya kost di daerah sini", jawabnya setengah melamun dan tersentak ketika Luhan mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Kost_?", kenapa informasi itu sampai terlewatkan olehnya?, "kalau begitu di mana orangtuamu?"

"Orangtua saya sudah meninggal, saya hidup sendirian",jawab Minseok otomatis, "Mr. Luhan, mungkin sebaiknya saya diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor, nanti saya berjalan kaki saja",

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka dengan ide itu,

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir khusus direksi kan sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau orang yang melihat saya turun dari mobil anda akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak",

"Seperti kita melakukan seks yang hebat semalam, dan pagi ini berangkat kerja bersama-sama?",

Wajah Minseok memucat mendengar ucapan Luhan yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Dengar _miss. Minseok_ , kau dikenal sangat menjunjung moralitas dikantor, jadi orang tidak mungkin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu", Suara Luhan terdengar sinis dan mengejek, "lagipula...", kali ini Luhan sengaja membiarkan tatapan matanya menelusuri Minseok dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Semua orang tahu siapa aku, dan seperti apa pacar-pacarku, mereka tahu persis bahwa kau bahkan tak masuk ke dalam kategori tipe wanita kesukaanku, lagipula aku kan tidak mungkin tertarik padamu,jadi gosip apa yang akan timbul?",

Detik itu juga Minseok menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah menyukai bosnya yang satu ini. Dengan geram Minseok menggertakkan giginya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela luar.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Ketika Luhan memarkir mobilnya di parkir direksi, Minseok segera turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil menembus hujan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih di mobil.

Untunglah lobby sudah sepi, hanya petugas keamanan dan resepsionis saja yang ada di sana, jadi tak perlu kuatir akan terjadi gosip. Tapi ketika Minseok melihat jam besar yang terpasang di lobby dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, dia terlambat, Pak Kris pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai di ruangannya rekannya menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat penampilan Minseok yang acak-acakan dengan rambut dan baju setengah basah,

"Pak Kris menunggumu, dia bilang kalau kau datang langsung saja ke ruangannya",

Minseok mengangguk, hanya mampir sebentar ke mejanya untuk meletakkan tas dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan Pak Kris,

"Masuk" , gumam suara dari dalam,

Minseok melangkah masuk sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu.

Tapi di luar dugaan, wajah Pak Kris bukannya masam melainkan sangat ramah, dia bahkan mempersilahkan Minseok duduk dengan bersemangat.

"Saya mengerti mengapa kau terlambat Minseok, tadi CEO kita, Mr. Luhan menelpon dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ikut mobilnya, yah saya tidak menyalahkanmu, cuaca sangat buruk pagi ini bukan?",

Minseok hanya tertegun menatap senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar. Ternyata cuma sampai disitu arti kedisiplinan yang digembar-gemborkan Pak Kris, begitu kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Mr. Luhan ketika sedang menunggu bus dan Mr. Luhan menawari saya tumpangan",

"Hebat Minseok, hebat, ternyata insiden kecil kemarin yang menyebabkan sendiri sampai turun tangan memanggilmu itu malah menguntungkan bagi divisi kita. Pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan kita, _bayangkan!_ , dia mengenalimu dan bahkan mau menawarimu tumpangan!"

Minseok merasa muak melihat kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar itu, memangnya Luhan itu siapa? Memang dia CEO perusahaan ini dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini di Indonesia . Perusahaan mereka merupakan cabang dari perusahaan terkenal dengan nama sama di Jerman. Dan Luhan sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus CEO yang handal di salah satu perusahaan mereka di Jerman, menawarkan diri untuk mengisi jabatan di Indonesia. Gosipnya Lelaki itu menganggap bahwa memimpin cabang mereka di Indonesia dengan perbedaan budaya dan segala keeksotisannya merupakan tantangan tersendiri baginya. Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia juga sama seperti mereka? Seharusnya Pak Kris tak perlu segirang ini dong.

"Eh kalau begitu pak, saya ijin kembali sebentar ke meja saya untuk mengambil bahan meeting kita pagi ini", gumam Minseok memotong kalimat Pak Kris yang masih berceloteh tidak jelas tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Luhan dan betapa beruntungnya Minseok.

Ketika Minseok hendak melangkah pergi, Pak Kris sepertinya baru teringat sesuatu,

"Oh ya Minseok, tadi Mr. Luhan berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang ketinggalan di mobilnya, dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 3 sore di ruangannya"

...

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Minseok tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk,

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Minseok sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Luhan.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Minseok dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Luhan sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

...

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Minseok tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Minseok begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Minseok sampai terlambat.

Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,... _atau malah jengkel?_ Luhan tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Minseok akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Luhan termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi,

' _Saya tinggal sendirian_ ', begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

 _Apakah dia sakit?_ Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Luhan langsung merasa nyeri,

 _Tidak!_ Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Luhan menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Luhan rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Minseok mau asal Minseok mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Minseok yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Minseok.

Luhan menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Minseok pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

...

"Kata Pak Kris anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Minseok sopan ketika Luhan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Luhan tidak menjawab hingga Minseok menatap Luhan bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Luhan?",

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Minseok mengerutkan kening,

Ketika Mr. Luhan sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Minseok segera bangkit dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Mr. Luhan", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Minseok",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Minseok membalikkan tubuh,

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Minseok,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi",gumamnya misterius.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya,

"Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah",

Mulut Minseok ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya di Indonesia? _Wanita simpanan_

?",

Luhan tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Minseok,

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,baju-baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Minseok karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Minseok? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu",

Ketika Mr. Luhan akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Minseok sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! _Kepadanya_! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!,

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

 _PLAAAKKK!_

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Luhan terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu,

" _Berani-beraninya anda!_ ,", napas Minseok terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Minseok terhenti melihat ekspresi Luhan.

" _Menjijikkan_ katamu?", jika tadi Luhan tak marah karena tamparan Minseok, sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...",

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Minseok mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Minseok setengah berlari menuju pintu,

Tapi terlambat, Luhan bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Minseok berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Luhan mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah,

" _Le…. lepaskan saya_!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..."

Luhan tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Minseok, bibir Luhan mencari-cari bibir Minseok, tubuhnya makin menekan Minseok ke pintu,

Minseok menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Luhan hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Luhan menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Minseok di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Luhan tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Minseok. Sampai kemudian ketika Minseok membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Luhan memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Luhan melumat bibir Minseok seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Minseok yang selembut madu.

Minseok terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Minseok, makin mendorong Minseok ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Minseok, lidah Luhan mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Minseok.

Minseok mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Luhan begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Minseok, Luhan mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Luhan menginginkan gadis itu, _sangat menginginkannya_! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Minseok sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Luhan mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Minseok merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan , Jongdae tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Jongdae...Ya Tuhan!

Minseok mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Luhan, Mulut Luhan yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Minseok mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Minseok bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Luhan masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Minseok, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Minseok. Mata Luhan tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Minseok sinarnya begitu tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...",

Dengan tiba-tiba Minseok mendorong Luhan hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Luhan dengan mata marah menyala-nyala,

"Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Minseok semakin serak karena menahan tangis,...jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Minseok! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Luhan memandang Minseok dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan,

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!"

Minseok setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Minseok yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Minseok tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Minseok memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Luhan mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Luhan menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Luhan tidak pernah salah, Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Minseok, Luhan mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Minseok hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Luhan menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Minseok barusan, _Menjijikkan_ katanya ?

"Lihat saja Minseok, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Luhan dalam hati.

...

Suasana hati Minseok benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Minseok merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Mr. Luhan tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Yixing menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Kemana saja kau nak?!, aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Minseok langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Jongdae dirawat.

Suster Yixing tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Minseok terpaku di depan ruangan Jongdae dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Jongdae,

Suster Yixing tiba dibelakang Minseok dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya,

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Minseok, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Jongdae dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata mengalir di pipi Minseok. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Jongdae kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Minseok mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Jongdae...

Minseok memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Yixing memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Minseok menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Minseok makin cemas,

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Minseok gemetar, ketakutan

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang

"Jongdae pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Minseok",

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Minseok mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!",

Tubuh Minseok menjadi lunglai, untung suster Yixing menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya,

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?",

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin,

"Jongdae dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Minseok"

Minseok menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad,

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Jongdae selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?",

Seluruh tubuh Minseok menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab,

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Minseok",

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Minseok tak peduli.

 _Dimana Dia?!_

Minseok menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya

 _Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!_

Minseok menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Minseok menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Minseok tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya,

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Minseok melangkah keluar.

...

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Luhan melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi,

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Minseok. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Luhan menyadari bahwa Minseoklah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang,

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?",

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda",

Luhan mengernyit menyadari suara Minseok yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan ? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

TIba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Luhan melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Luhan menatap Minseok dengan gusar,

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!",

Sejenak Minseok ragu, tapi Luhan benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Luhan.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak", gumamnya sombong.

Minseok menatap Luhan penuh tekad meski gemetaran,

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Luhan menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Minseok pucat pasi, kata-kata Luhan bagaikan menamparnya keras. tapi dia bertahan, Demi Jongdae, tekadnya dalam hati

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi",

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!",

Luhan membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Minseok, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Minseok hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Luhan melembut,

"Oke, Berapa?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu

Luhan mendesah tak sabar,

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Minseok menelan ludah,

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?", Luhan membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta", kali ini Minseok berhasil terdengar mantap.

Luhan mengernyit jijik,

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!",

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Luhan, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini",

Minseok mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Luhan terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Minseok, lalu wajahnya mengeras,

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Minseok dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam",

Luhan hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Minseok,

"Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Minseok langsung panik melihat Luhan membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu-satunya harapan Minseok untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jongdae!

Dengan setengah histeris, Minseok melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak,

Ditariknya lengan Luhan, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Minseok berjinjit, merangkul kepala Luhan dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Luhan kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Luhan langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Minseok, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Luhan sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Luhan menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Minseok. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Luhan benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini.

Luhan baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Minseok yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Luhan masih memeluk pinggang Minseok, setengah mengangkat Minseok, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Luhan menatap Minseok tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

 _Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar,_ geram Luhan dalam hati,

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Minseok, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya,

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani",

Luhan menatap Minseok geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, " _Masuk ke mobil_! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

 **TBC**

Ya ampun kok aku ga tega ya sama Minseok

 **Yusuf 439** : makasih untuk supportnya

 **Call me Baby Lotion :** hy masternim, aku suka baca tulisan kamu, makasih udah diingetin, ini tulisan lama yang masih ada nama Xi, jd kmrn langsung aku ubah semua namanya. Makasih udah ingetin

 **nimuixxkim90** : makasih udah supportnya, ga akan bosen kok sama review kamu, ku tunggu review kamu yang selanjutnya

 **laras sekar kinanthi, Minnie & guest**: diusahain up cepet kok soalnya udah ada draftnya sampe beberapa chapter

 **Xiu Luminnie** : kan udah diingetin ini genre M, kemungkinan emang harus buka puasa pas baca, hehehe

 **Dhita Krishanxiu :** Luhannya jahat disini


	4. chapter 4

**be Smart** **NC 17**

Minseok melirik Luhan agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke area hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Luhan akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Jongdae yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Luhan kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Minseok terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Luhan sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang,

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Minseok yang pucat pasi,

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Minseok untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Luhan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Luhan,

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Minseok terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Luhan hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya,

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Minseok dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Luhan sengaja menatap Minseok dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Minseok merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...",

Luhan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya",

Kalau wajah Minseok bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Luhan.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Minseok setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Minseok merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Luhan, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Minseok melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas,

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Jongdae, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower,

Maafkan aku Jongdae, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Minseok memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Minseok melonjak,

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Luhan tak sabar,

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Minseok menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,

Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Minseok memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu",

Gumam Luhan mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya,

Minseok duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Luhan sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Minseok.

Minseok menatap Luhan ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Luhan tersenyum lembut padanya,

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Minseok dengan hati-hati melirik Luhan dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Minseok malu.

"Minseok?",

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Minseok hampir melonjak karena terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap menatap Luhan,

"a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Minseok menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya,

"Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Minseok,

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Minseok tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Luhan menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Minseok, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya,

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi",

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi,

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Minseok tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi,

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Minseok hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Minseok, sangat kontras dengan Luhan yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Minseok mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Minseok sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Luhan mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Minseok yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Luhan semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Luhan, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Luhan dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Luhan naik ke ranjang dibelakang Minseok yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Minseok, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Luhan.

Luhan melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Minseok menghadap dirinya,

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Minseok,

Dan...meledaklah, Luhan merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Minseok menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Luhan tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Luhan teringat ciuman Minseok yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

Minseok masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Luhan sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi pucat,

"aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Luhan tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Minseok lagi dengan membabi buta,

Kata-kata vulgar Luhan itu membuat pipi Minseok merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Luhan menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Minseok mengerang.

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Minseok lembut,

"Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Minseok terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Luhan tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Minseok, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Minseok yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Luhan serak, membiarkan Minseok memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Luhan yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Minseok, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan begitu ahli sedang Minseok sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Luhan yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Minseok yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Minseok makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Minseok merasakan kejantanan Luhan, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Minseok membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Luhan di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Luhan pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Minseok, "Kau sudah siap", erang Luhan, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Minseok berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Luhan yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Minseok memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, Demi kamu Jongdae, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Minseok, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Minseok mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Luhan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Luhan untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Minseok yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Minseok, Luhan sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Minseok dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Minseok bukan wanita gampangan, Luhan adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Minseok, Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Minseok dengan cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Minseok dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Minseok terengah-engah dan Luhan melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Luhan tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Minseok,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Luhan menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Minseok, lalu berhenti di pinggul Minseok, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Luhan terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Minseok dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Minseok.

Minseok berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Luhan menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Luhan dengan keras. Tetapi Luhan tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Minseok. Dengan perlahan, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan ! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Minseok terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Minseok semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Luhan sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Minseok, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Minseok. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Luhan mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Minseok menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Luhan makin kencang, Luhan sadar, dia telah membuat Minseok mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Minseok saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Luhan benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Minseok.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Luhan merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Minseok.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow"

hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Luhan, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Minseok.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Minseok,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Luhan berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Minseok tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Minseok dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Minseok ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Luhan bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Minseok, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Minseoknya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Minseok yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Minseok berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Luhan mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

Minseok merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan,

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Minseok terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Minseok menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Luhan yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Minseok.

Sekali lagi Minseok benar-benar malu, Luhan sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Minseok...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu",

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Minseok yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang",

Tatapan Luhan berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya"

Tanya Luhan tanpa ampun.

Minseok duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Luhan melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

Tentu saja Luhan sengaja! Seru Minseok dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Minseok benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Luhan percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Jongdae disini, jangan sampai Luhan tahu tentang Jongdaenya, dia harus melindungi Jongdae dari lelaki kejam seperti Luhan, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan kepada Jongdae hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Minseok menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Luhan mengeras mendengar jawaban Minseok tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Minseok patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Minseok melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Minseok mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Luhan menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Minseok tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja,

Minseok menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Luhan melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...",

Mata Luhan menelusuri tubuh Minseok yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Luhan naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Minseok. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Minseok dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Minseok, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Luhan menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Minseok, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya,

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Minseok menuju puncak kenikmatan.

Minseok menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Luhan tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Minseok tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Luhan terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Luhan dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Luhan kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Luhan, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan indo Jerman yang sangat cantik bernama Shanon, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera,kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Luhan juga akan melecehkan Shanon seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Shanon jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Minseok mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Luhan lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Minseok tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Minseok sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Minseok meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Luhan semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Minseok melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Minseok memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Minseok membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Minseok melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Luhankah yang memesaannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Minseok memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Minseok berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai,

Dan tubuh Luhan terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak,

Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Minseok mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Minseok melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luhan tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya...haruskah Minseok membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Luhan marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Minseok tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Jongdae bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Luhan sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Minseok hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Luhan bergerak dan mata yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Minseok. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Luhan tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Minseok dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Minseok dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Luhan menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Luhan meletakkan telephonnya, Minseok masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Luhan berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Minseok memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Minseok dan mengangkat dagu Minseok agar menghadapnya,

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Minseok merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Luhan mendengus lalu melepaskan Minseok dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

Minseok mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Jongdae, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Yixing, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Jongdae? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Luhan menatap Minseok dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Luhan menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini Bangga, aku, Luhan, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Luhan memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Minseok. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Minseok, bukannya semakin reda dia malahn makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Luhan memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Chanyeol pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Chanyeol adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki indonesia ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Chanyeol pulang ke indonesia, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Luhan memutuskan memimpin cabang di indonesia, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Luhan tahu Chanyeol tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Luhan yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Luhan membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Chanyeol,

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrin Luhan, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing"

Luhan tersenyum, Minseok tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Luhan percaya bahwa Minseok akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Chanyeol, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Luhan yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Luhan menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Minseok yang seolah tidak selera makan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Luhan, hanya sebuah desisan dan Minseok terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Minseok.

"Mr. Luhan", Minseok menyebutkan nama Luhan dengan pelan, di telinga Luhan suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Minseok bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata, "Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Minseok terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Luhan terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah,

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Luhan berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?",

Minseok mengernyitkan kening,

"itu tempat kost perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Luhan mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa

"Oh", pipi Minseok bersemu dan tak berani menatap Luhan ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Minseok menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Luhan, tempat kostnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Luhan untuk berada di sana, Minseok melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Luhan merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga",

Dengan santai Luhan menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Minseok hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Luhan sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Minseok,

"Lebih mudah bagiku Minseok, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu",

Luhan tersenyum," apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Minseok mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Luhan.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Luhan melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar",

dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Minseok berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Minseok hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Luhan musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Minseok di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

 **TBC**

makasih untuk semua reviewnya. aku cuma amatiran yang baru di dunia ff

sumpah ga tega buat upload ini. just have fun


	5. chapter 5

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Luhan?", Chanyeol bertanya saat Luhan mempelajari salinan kontrak itu,

Luhan mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu,

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Luhan berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Luhan yakin.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu,

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku",

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Miss. Minseok ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Luhan menggeleng,

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Luhan langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Chanyeol ingat pada Minseok? Apakah Chanyeol juga memperhatikan Minseok? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya?Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Luhan,

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya",

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu,

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu",

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Luhan langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Minseok tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Luhan bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Luhan membantu Minseok membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Minseok memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu,

"Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?",

"Tidak...!", Minseok menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Luhan tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu,

Luhan sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Minseok,

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?",

Luhan mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya,

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Minseok mengingatnya baik-baik. Minseok sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Luhan disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Luhan tidak akan tahu.

Luhan memakai jasnya , puas karena Minseok menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Luhan ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Minseok memerah.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Minseok segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, loby apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar,

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, miss?", sapanya dengan sopan.

Minseok cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Minseok segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet,

Minseok berpapasan dengan suster Yixing ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Jongdae,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minseok?", kau kelihatan pucat,

Minseok meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Jongdae", gumamnya gugup,

Suster Yixing menatap Minseok sedih,

"Minseok uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Minseok bergumam lemah,

Kata-kata suster Yixing langsung terhenti seketika,

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Minseok mulai menangis,

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega",

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya", Minseok terisak pelan.

Suster Yixing mengelus rambut Minseok dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Minseok menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Yixing yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Minseok, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster Yixing.

Minseok buru-buru mencegah kemarahan suster Yixing,

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Mr. Luhan tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Jongdae, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Yixing mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Minseok? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya",

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Mr. Luhan mengetahui tentang Jongdae, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Jongdae nanti",

Suster Yixing menarik napas,

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan suster Yixing berubah intens dan hati-hati,

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Minseok?"

Minseok saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Yixing,

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Yixing tampak salah tingkah,

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Minseok?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar",

Wajah Minseok langsung merah padam,

"Tidak, Mr. Luhan tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Minseok menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Yixing menepuk pundak Minseok lembut, menenangkannya,

"Minseok, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Jongdae sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Minseok aku yakin, Mr. Luhan ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?",

Minseok memandang Suster Yixing dengan bodoh,

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Yixing menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Minseok menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu...", suara Minseok hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya"

Suster Yixing berdehem,

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?",

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Mr. Luhan "

Minseok meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Jongdae baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1minggu lagi, Sekarang Minseok hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan,

Dengan ragu, Minseok memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Minseok menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong,

Minseok mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur,

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Minseok hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya,

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Luhan bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I,iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Luhan melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Minseok, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Minseok, lalu menengok penggorengan,

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Minseok.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Minseok berusaha bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Luhan tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Minseok menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Luhan, baru sekarang Minseok sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Minseok menoleh mendengar permintaan Luhan,

"Memangnya kamu mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Minseok memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Luhan tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Luhan masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Luhan memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Minseok, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Minseok mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Minseok dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Minseok bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Luhan pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minseok di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Minseok tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan.

Ternyata Luhan suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?", Luhan tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Minseok selama dia makan,

Minseok langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup,

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Luhan tersenyum,

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?",

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Minseok, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain",

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat",

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi",

Tanpa sadar Minseok mengomentari kebiasaan Luhan, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Luhan selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Minseok,

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Minseok menunduk, entah kenapa Luhan yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Luhan yang kaku dan dingin di kantor,

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan.

Minseok segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Luhan membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Minseok,dan membawanya ke ruang baca,

Dengan enggan Minseok menyusul ke ruang baca, Luhan sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Minseok,

"Duduklah, minum tehmu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Minseok sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Minseok tidak tahu, apakah Luhan akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Minseok menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Luhan, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Minseok merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Luhan sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Minseok membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar,

Minseok langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Luhan dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Minseok masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Luhan memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Minseok menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut,

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Luhan mendekat dan merengkuh Minseok dari belakang, Pertama kali Minseok merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

Minseok terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah,

"Ada apa Minseok?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar,

Tidakkah dia tidur? Gumam Minseok dalam hati,

"Haus", ahkirnya Minseok bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Luhan langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Minseok terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada,

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Minseok duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Luhan mengambil gelas itu,

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Minseok mengernyit karena suara Luhan sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus", Luhan menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Minseok sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Minseok hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Minseok, dan mata nya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata nya.

Minseok agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Luhan mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Minseok panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Luhan.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,Minseok bisa merasakannya karena bibir Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya,

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Minseok memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Luhan meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi,

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Luhan bergerak di bibir Minseok, dan ketika Minseok mengikutinya, Luhan mengerang senang, "ya...ya bagus, begitu...tidak,jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang...",

Luhan terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Minseok menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya Minseok mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Luhan makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Minseok dengan ahli, Minseok mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Luhan karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Minseok bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Minseok, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya,

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss...",gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Minseok melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya,

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Luhan mengajari Minseok bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Minseok menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Minseok, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Luhan, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Minseok menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Luhan yang kekar, membuat napas Luhan terengah,

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Luhan Serak, lalu melumat bibir Minseok penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Luhan menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Minseok, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku..."

Suara Luhan tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Minseok kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Luhan membuat Minseok mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

Minseok terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Minseok menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Luhan masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Minseok. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Minseok membelakangi Luhan berbantalkan salah satu lengan Luhan, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Minseok erat, menempelkan punggung Minseok sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Luhan entah kemana, Seharusnya Minseok kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Luhan memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya,

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Jongdae...

Helaan napas Minseok pasti membangunkan Luhan karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Minseok,

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Minseok tidur semalaman.

Minseok tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Luhan mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Minseok tidak bisa bergerak,

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Minseok memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Luhan terkekeh melihatnya,

Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Minseok merasakan gairah Luhan bangkit lagi,

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Luhan yang menyala penuh gairah,

"Lagi?", Minseok tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Luhan menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Luhan semalam, Minseok pikir Luhan sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Luhan parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku"

kemudian Luhan meraih Minseok lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Minseok hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Minseok pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Minseok baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Minseok memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Minseok, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Luhan."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Minseok menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Luhan, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Mr. Luhan bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Mr. Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Minseok beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Minseok terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Luhan dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan matanya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?

Tanpa sadar Minseok mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras,

Luhan tertawa,

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Minseok mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Luhan meraih Minseok,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Minseok terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Luhan dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Luhan dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Minseok mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

...

"Kau tampak senang", Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Chanyeol muram,

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu,

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Luhan berubah tajam,

"Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Minseok, begitu?...baik ! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Minseok, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!

"Luhan", Chanyeol berusaha meredakan emosi Luhan, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Luhan tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Chanyeol."

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menjawab, ponsel Luhan berdering, Luhan meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Zitao?"

Mendengar nama Zitao disebut, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Luhan, Luhan mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Zitao yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Luhan berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Zitao. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Zitao menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Luhan tidak menolaknya.

baginya Zitao cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awal Luhan sudah menegaskan kepada Zitao bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Zitao mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Luhan sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Zitao sepertinya besar kepala karena Luhan saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Luhan dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Luhan sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Minseok.

Sekarang Luhan merasa muak dengan tingkah Zitao yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Luhan dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Luhan.

"Sayangku, Luhan? Kau masih disana?"

"Zitao, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Yifan, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya...Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Luhan menghela napas keras.

"Zitao, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Luhan, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Zitao, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?", Luhan langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Zitao setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Zitao, aku sibuk. Maaf!", Luhan langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Zitao tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

...

Minseok baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Luhan diseberang sana,

"Kau suka masakan cina?"

"Hah?", Minseok terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Luhan yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Minseok?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan Minseok baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Minseok yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Minseok menyeduh kopi, Luhan datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah anggun Luhan membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Minseok mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Luhan, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Luhan muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Minseok duduk di hadapan Luhan, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Minseok pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tiba-tiba hingga Minseok kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? ayo, enak lho."

Dengan gugup Minseok menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman Minseok pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Luhan menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Luhan langsung terkekeh geli.

Minseok baru mengetahui kepribadian Luhan yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Luhan minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Minseok menyibukkan diri dengan menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Luhan akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Luhan hampir membuat Minseok terlonjak karena kaget.

Minseok menatap ke arah Luhan, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Minseok menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Minseok ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Luhan tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Minseok menoleh pada Luhan dengan bingung.

"Wanita sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Luhan berubah sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya,padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Minseok hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Luhan dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Minseok.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Luhan sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Minseok langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang blak-blakan itu,

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...saya...saya hanya belum...terbiasa..."

Minseok menelan ludah ketika Luhan beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Minseok,lalu menarik Minseok berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Luhan berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Minseok dan membawanya ke kamar.

...

Jam dua pagi, ketika Luhan terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Minseok berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Luhan merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala karena Minseok begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Luhan seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan mengelus punggung polos Minseok, dan dalam tidurnya, Minseok bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Luhan.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Minseok. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Luhan.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Luhan di kegelapan, "kau milikku Minseok"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Luhan di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Minseok berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Luhan tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Minseok dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Jong...dae"

Luhan langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Minseok, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Jongdae",

kali ini gumaman Minseok terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Luhan melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Luhan menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Minseok itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Minseok bukan? Selama ini Minseok tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Luhan menghapus air mata di sudut mata Minseok, lalu mengguncang tubuh Minseok pelan.

Dan mata kucing yang polos itu terbuka menatap Luhan dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba,

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Luhan dengan tatapan membara, "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Minseok benar-benar tidak siap ketika Luhan menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Luhan berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Minseok sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Luhan sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Minseok akhirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Luhan.

 **TBC**

hari ini 3 cerita aku up, setelah fakum lama, maaf ya.

ga sabar nunggu Exo comeback, tapi kayanya engga cuma aku deh


	7. chapter7

Minseok terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Luhan sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Minseok merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Luhan di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Minseok? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Jongdae yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Minseok melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Luhan bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahanan-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Minseok mengernyit.

Dari Leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Luhan. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Minseok, dan Minseok yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Luhan! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Minseok belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Jongdae selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Jongdae bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Minseok tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Luhan bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Minseok hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Minseok merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Luhan hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Minseok naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

...

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Minseok dengan cemas ketika Minseok mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Minseok memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Engga apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Minseok bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Minseok coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Minseok mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

"Pingsan?!"

Luhan setengah berteriak kepada Chanyeol yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya,

"Kapan?! Dimana?!", Luhan mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Chanyeol hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Luhan, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Chanyeol penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Luhan menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?",

Tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Luhan yang marah," Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Luhan mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Chanyeol berdiri dan menahannya,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Luhan?"

Luhan menatap tangan Chanyeol yang menahan lengannya dengan marah,

"Tentu saja melihat Minseok!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya",

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan", Chanyeol mulai terkekeh geli.

Luhan melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis,

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Luhan yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Luhan, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Luhan meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Luhan,

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Luhan?"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya bingung,

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Chanyeol berkerut.

Luhan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol,

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak Jelas.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam,

"Luhan, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Luhan menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Chanyeol..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta", Chanyeol mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu atau 'tubuh itu..? Dia punya nama Chanyeol, namanya Minseok."

"Baiklah, Minseok ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Luhan mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Minseok lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Minseok, hanya Minseok yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini,

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Chanyeol, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Minseok... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Chanyeol menarik napas,

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Luhan dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?",

gumam dokter Kyungsoo, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Luhan juga, ketika melihat Luhan masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Kyungsoo sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Minseok dari klinik itu,

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo,

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Minseok yang tertidur pulas, tadi Minseok sempat bangun dan Kyungsoo sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat,

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Luhan tersenyum miring,

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Kyungsoo",

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan,

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu",

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh,

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu", Luhan mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Minseok yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, " bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Kyungsoo menarik napas,

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Luhan," gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Luhan mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Kyungsoo.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pintu,

"Chanyeol ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Chanyeol di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Chanyeol di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Kyungsoo meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Kyungsoo membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Luhan dan Chanyeol, Luhan melirik keluar, seandainya saja Kyungsoo bisa melirik Chanyeol, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Luhan melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Minseok yang tertidur pulas,

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Luhan tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Luhan menyentuh dahi Minseok, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Minseok?",

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Luhan.

Luhan langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Kyungsoo.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Minseok tapi Luhan lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Minseok yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Minseok itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Luhan, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi,

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Luhan menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli,

"Ya, Saya memang benar Luhan", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin,

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Kyungsoo, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Sehun hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Luhan",

Chanyeol menyela di belakang Kyungsoo tapi matanya menatap Luhan penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Luhan mengernyit, tapi Minseok kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Sehun mengantar Minseok pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Minseok dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr, Luhan"

Sehun cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Luhan, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Mr. Luhan CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Luhan masih terpaku di situ, tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Minseok masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Minseok ?!

Luhan hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Sehun yang mencoba menggendong Minseok ketika Suara Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi,

"Jangan Sehun", perintahnya membuat Sehun meletakkan tubuh Minseok kembali dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya,

"aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Sehun menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Kyungsoo dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Sehun berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk,

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Minseok di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Luhan berseru dalam bahasa Cina yang tidak dimengertinya,

Kyungsoo agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Luhan, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya

"Tidak usah Sehun, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Sehun mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Minseok, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Minseok tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Minseok terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Minseok, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Sehun memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya

Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Luhan bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Luhan", sela Chanyeol tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

...

Ketika Minseok membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Luhan, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali. Minseok merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Minseok, Luhan menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur"

Wajah Minseok memerah, bisa bisanya Luhan memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Kyungsoo menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Minseok terperangah,

"Jam delapan malam?"

Luhan tersenyum,

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Minseok memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Luhan! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Minseok terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Luhan menoleh mendengar nada suara Minseok, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang,

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Minseok, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Minseok memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Luhan yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Minseok selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Luhan entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak,

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Kyungsoo membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar",

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Minseok duduk,

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat",

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Minseok menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak,

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Luhan,

Mau tak mau Minseok tersenyum karena ternyata Luhan masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Luhan menahannya,

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Minseok memerah canggung, tapi ketika Luhan mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan,

Dengan tenang Luhan menyuapi Minseok, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Minseok dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih", Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah Minseok yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih" gumam Minseok terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan meraih pundak Minseok dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Minseok sampai habis, lama sekali Luhan mencium Minseok, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Luhan melepaskan ciumannya,

"Sama-sama", gumam Luhan dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Minseok berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Luhan menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Minseok dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Minseok termenung agak lama, Luhan tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Minseok kembali tertidur lelap.

...

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya,

Luhan sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Minseok yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan,

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Minseok, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Kyungsoo, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Minseok, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Minseok sesuai instruksi Kyungsoo,

"39 derajat!", Luhan berteriak tanpa sadar, "Kyungsoo ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Kyungsoo di seberang sana,

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Luhan mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Chanyeol dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Minseok,

"Bangun Minseok, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Minseok hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Luhan melepas kancing piyama Minseok pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Minseok telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Minseok ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Minseok langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Luhan menahan,

"Dingin", erang Minseok dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan kuslimuti", bujuk Luhan lembut

Setelah selesai Luhan mengeringkan tubuh Minseok lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Minseok kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Minseok meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Minseok mengamati keadaan Luhan, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa,

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Minseok lemah.

Luhan yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Minseok lagi, "i..ni cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh"

Luhan mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Kau sekarang milikku Minseok, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Minseok memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Luhan tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Minseok menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Minseok, lalu dilumatnya bibir Minseok dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Luhan hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Luhan menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Gadis ini sedang sakit!

Minseok merasakan gairah Luhan yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Minseok tahu Luhan punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Minseok.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Luhan, tak disangka Luhan langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Minseok lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api yang menyala-nyala,

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Minseok tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Luhan,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Luhan menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Minseok lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Minseok karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Luhan karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Luhan menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Minseok yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Luhan tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bias menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Minseok. Gadis mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Luhan tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

...

Jongdae mana nih

Engga tega sama Jongdae jadinya


	8. chapter 8

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku. Luhan merenung sambil menatap Minseok yang terbaring telanjang,tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Minseok yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Minseok saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Minseok di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Minseok dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Luhan mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu,dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdiri disana,dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka,

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya,

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sekilas lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum,

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Luhan,

Sambil menarik napas panjang Luhan membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk,

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Chanyeol, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oya Kyungsoo, Minseok masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Kyungsoo memandang penampilan Luhan yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Luhan tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya,

"Maksudmu...kau..?", Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata, "astaga Luhan tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!!!", serunya blak-blakkan, "mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!!!"

Chanyeol tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu,

"Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai.

Luhan melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Minseok sedang tertidur pulas saat Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya,

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah...",

Kyungsoo mengernyit menyadari Minseok telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Luhan, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah,aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo memeriksa Kondisi Minseok dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Minseok.

Sementara itu Luhan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo,

"Kau benar", Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?, seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Luhan, Chanyeol juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Luhan menjawab dengan tajam.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Minseok lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Luhan, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

Minseok terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"Yah, Luhan memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Chanyeol, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Minseok berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Mual...pa...nas..", gumamnya serak,

Kyungsoo memegang dahi Minseok, panasnya seperti api,

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat."

dengan cekatan Kyungsoo membantu Minseok meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Minseok lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Minseok telanjang di balik selimutnya,

wajah Minseok langsung merah padam.

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois,kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi...",

Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Minseok tersenyum malu-malu,

"Saya juga ", jawabnya pelan.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya,

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab, Luhan, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Kyungsoo, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Luhan datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Minseok,

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Luhan beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Minseok mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Luhan di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam,

"Ingat Luhan, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi,

Luhan menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Minseok,

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Minseok tersenyum lemah pada Luhan yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang,

"Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Luhan membantu Minseok duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Minseok, hingga Minseok harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Luhan mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Minseok, rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Minseok beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Luhan menyentuh dahi Minseok dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas,

"Maaf", Minseok tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Luhan,

Wajah Luhan melembut,

"Minta maaf karena sakit ?", Luhan menarik napas, "kau benar-benar gadis aneh", Luhan tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jd begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Minseok mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual,

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya,

"Kau harus makan", gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Minseok meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Minseok, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Luhan tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Luhan, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Minseok? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Minseok tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Luhan ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Minseok ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Luhan meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Minseok yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Yixing? Luhan mengernyit membaca nama penelpon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya,

"Minseok?", suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "maafkan aku karena menelephone,aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Luhan ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara,

"Maaf, Minseok sedang tidur", ketika Luhan bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut,

"Oh...maaf...", suster Yixing tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Minseok sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelepone", lanjut Luhan tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih", suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Luhan mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Luhan yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Luhan ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Luhan dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Minseok.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Chanyeol, lalu mengernyit,

"menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Minseok"

Hening sejenak dan Chanyeol menyesap minumannya lagi,

"Menurutku Luhan sudah gila", gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju," Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Luhan menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", sela Chanyeol, "Luhan sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Minseok, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Luhan", gumamnya jijik.

Kyungsoo mengernyit lagi,

"Minseok tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Luhan masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Luhan tidak peduli", gumam Chanyeol frustasi.

Kyungsoo merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Minseok. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Minseok,

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan,

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Chanyeol, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Minseok", Kyungsoo berubah serius, "Luhan bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Minseok", gumam Chanyeol dengan penuh tekat.

Kyungsoo diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Chanyeol dan Luhan, dan betapa Chanyeol sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Minseok, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

Minseok mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Luhan tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Minseok belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Kyungsoo menghubungi langsung atasan Minseok sehingga tidak masuknya Minseok selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Luhan yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Kyungsoo yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Minseok merindukan Jongdae, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Jongdae,

Suster Yixing menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Luhan yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Minseok tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Minseok.

Setelah itu, Minseok bersikap hati-hati kepada Luhan, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Luhan besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Minseok berpikir Luhan tidak menganggap telephone dari suster Yixing itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Minseok sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Luhan masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Jongdae.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Minseok berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Luhan yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Luhan mengamati Minseok yang berpenampilan rapi,

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Minseok terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Luhan, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Minseok?", Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Minseok mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Luhan mengernyit,

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Luhan menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Minseok masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu,

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut,

Minseok tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Luhan,

Ketika Luhan melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Minseok menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Luhan sudah pulang sore-sore begini? kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Minseok menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Yixing dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Yixing mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Jongdae yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Minseok merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Jongdae lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Luhan tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Minseok,

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku", Luhan masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Minseok,

Luhan berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Minseok gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Luhan, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Minseok,

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Minseok dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Luhan merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Minseok memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Luhan yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Luhan yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi", gumam Luhan tenggelam disela sela rambut Minseok.

Luhan juga harum, pikir Minseok dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Minseok merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Luhan,

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata,

Ketika akhirnya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minseok, matanya tampak membara,

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Minseok mengerti artinya, Luhan sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Luhan kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Luhan. Minseok sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Minseok lembut.

Luhan mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Minseok, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Minseok membuat pipi Minseok memerah. Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap pipi Minseok,

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Luhan meniupkan napas panas di telinga Minseok, membuat tubuh Minseok menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Luhan menyentuh Minseok dengan lembut, membuat napas Minseok terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Minseok dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Luhan mendorong Minseok ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Minseok. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Minseok setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Luhan melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Minseok dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Luhan. Ketika paha mungil Minseok melingkupi pinggang Luhan, Luhan menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Minseok.

"Luhan...", Minseok merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Luhan, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Luhan,

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Luhan parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Minseok, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bias menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun.", Dengan posesif Luhan menekan Minseok menyatakan kepemilikannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Luhan tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Minseok ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

ketemu aku di maljum lagi

kabooor


End file.
